Perfect Parents (No zombies AU Rickyl)
by Untitled-E
Summary: Rick & Daryl have been in a committed relationship for the last year and a half. Carl's being bullied by his, idiot, classmates but doesn't want to tell his parents because he knows it'll upset them. Warnings: Swearing & homophobia. Parings: RickxDaryl & (possible) Carlx?


**This is a no zombies AU and I've also changed a few other things that will come apparent throughout the story but I'll put a list of them here just in case:**

 **-Sophia's not dead but her dad isn't in the picture anymore.**

 **-Patrick also isn't dead.**

 **-Lori left Rick for Shane 3 years prior to this story.**

 **-Rick met Daryl and started dating him about a year and a half before the start of this story.**

 **I think that's it... but if I notice any I've missed I'll add them :)**

As I walk out the car, waving goodbye to Daryl, I get this sinking feeling in my stomach, just knowing that today is just going to be a steamingpile of shit- I forgot about my English homework and I know Mr Gallacher is going to kill me.

I hold onto the strap of my back pack, walking into the school building, looking back one last time to smile goodbye to Daryl as he drives round the corner- taking Judith to her school. I notice a couplepeople looking at me funny as I walk through the corridor, heading to my locker- checking my timetable. _English. Ugh._ I head to my locker, opening it and then shoving my bag in before taking out my textbook and a pen. I'm dreading this class; the teacher hates me, I can barely see the board and everybody in that damn class are idiots. I pull out my phone checking the time, I still have about 10 minutes before class so I text my friend, Patrick, but I know he won't be here anytime soon- despite the fact that Patrick is the most organised and sensible person I have ever met in my entire life he is always late. He refuses to get up before 11am so trying to get him to be here for school by 8 o'clock is virtually impossible.

I feel a presence beside me so I look up from my cracked iPhone screen and, to my surprise, it's flustered looking Patrick. He tries to speak but he keeps having to stop to take a breath. I laugh at him a little "Are you okay?" He, sort of, gasps holding a hand over his chest and a hand leaning against my locker "Did you see it?" he says finally catching his breath. "See what?" He takes off his glasses, wiping them against the bottom of his dull coloured shirt. "The post online." _Gasp_ "The one about your Dad" _cough_ "and Daryl?" "What are you talking about?" He stops, rubbing his face with his right hand and putting his left on his hip. I'm growing impatient but he finally speaks. "Some guy posted about your Dad and Daryl, you know, being your Dad and Daryl. I reported it and it got deleted but I don't know how many people saw it." I don't know what to say to him so I'm left just staring at Patrick looking like I'd just seen a ghost. My Dad and Daryl have been together for about a year and a half, coming up on 2 years. It doesn't bother me, in fact I love Daryl; he's good for my dad, he's good for us, my mom him for his partner, Shane, about 3 years ago and my dad was a complete mess when he found out she was leaving him, leaving us. "What did it say?" He avoids eye-contact, looking up towards the right. "Patrick." He's looking at me now. "What did it say?" He bits his lip, presumably, contemplating on whether or not he should tell me. "It- um it... I don't think I should say..." I groan and roll my eyes "Come. On. Just tell me! I need to prepare myself for the tormenting I'm about to endure." He licks his lips and sighs "Fine." He looks away, for a second, before taking his phone out of his pocket and then looks back at me. "It says... These faggots... shouldn't be allowed to raise kids." He signs "I feel sorry for the children that are going to grow up to be queers just like their parents..." He looks at me awkwardly while locking his phone and sliding it into his trouser pocket. I'm shocked. I mean, how am I supposed to react? Am I supposed to just accept the bastards who talk shit about the best parents I've ever had or should I beat the shit out of these guys and risk getting suspended and making this whole situation worse? Patrick claps a hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry that this is happening to you... but I'll be here for you the whole time, whatever you need; someone to talk to, to have your back in a fight... not that I'll be much help..." I laugh a little and smile at him with a side glance, that boy never fails to make me feel better. "Carl!" I turn around as I hear my name being called from behind me. 2 long arms wrap around my neck as I notice that Sophia Peletier, my dads friend's daughter. "I heard what happened." She keeps her hands around my neck but leans back so she can look at me properly. "Are you alright?" I glance back at Patrick before awkwardly looking back at Sophia, pulling myself out of her eagle like grip. "I don't know. Fine, I guess." I straighten my shirt out "I just want to- Ow!" I shriek as I'm slammed into my locker. I look up to see Ron, some guy in my year who thinks he's better than everyone else. "What the hell was that for?" I say as Patrick helps me to my feet, I dust off myself as the idiot walks away laughing with his moron friends. "Are you okay?" Sophia asks as the bell goes. "Shoot. I have to go but I'll see you at lunch?" "Sure." I nod as she runs down the emptying hallway. "Dude?" I look up at Patrick as we walk to class "Are you okay?" I shrug "I don't know. Yeah, fine, I guess." Patrick claps me on the back "I just, kind of, want to go home and pretend that this morning never happened." ... So this is the end of my first chapter :) If you want me to continue please leave a comment and if you think it's a piece of crap feel free to tell me that too ^.^ Anyways tell me what you think and what you want to happen next, if you want more :)


End file.
